Ally
|place = 4/18|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 10|days = 38|season2 = 12|image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 2/20|challenges2 = 11|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 39 |image3 = |season3 = 20 |tribes3 = |place3 = TBA |challenges3 = TBA |votesagainst3 = TBA |days3 = TBA|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = TBA|tribalwins = TBA|individualwins = TBA|totalchallengewins = TBA|totalvotes = TBA}} is a contestant on the online community game , , ! Ally started out in Mo'orea on the all female tribe, where she immediately grew into a leadership role. At the merge, she joined forces with other strong players and managed to survive her minority positioning. She was deemed the biggest threat in the end game, leading to her ultimately being cut right before the end in fourth place. Ally returned for Angel Falls in the female returnee tribe. Her many challenge wins and idols kept her safe throughout the merge, making her a huge physcial threat. She brought the wrong person to Final Tribal Council, however, when the jury deemed her opponent's top tier social game superior to her physical one. She finished in second place in a 6-2-0 vote. She returned for a third shot at the win in Heroes Vs Villains. Her alliance with top tier players allowed her to stay safe for the first part of the game. At the mid merge, she had nobody looking out for her safety anymore, making her an easy person to boot in 7th place. Survivor: Mo'orea Bio Name (Age): Ally Timezone: EST What gets under your nerves?: Eva. Anything Eva related. Favorite Survivor Queen and Why?: Rupert was an ICON! Who else would become the first boot of the season just so their loved one can stay longer on Survivor? Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: Eva's worst nightmare. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Staring at Eva's manga might blind me. Voting History Survivor: Angel Falls Bio Name (Age): Ally, 20 Hometown: New York, New York What always gets on your nerves?: Eva. That's it. What is your personal claim to fame?: I won a participation award once! What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): Shameless! Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: Witty, Sarcastic, Sassy! What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Idk! Why did you choose to return to Bang-a-Rang ORG?: I have a crush on Rob. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Ally (21) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: New York, New York Personal Claim To Fame: I am the community mom, bow down to me! Inspiration in Life: Demi Lovato, she’s gone through so much and rises up from the ground like a skyscraper! Pet Peeves: Premades xD Previous Finishes: 2nd - Angel Falls, 4th - Mo’orea Favorite Past Moment: I think my best move ever was sending Lexi home! Throughout the merge, Lexi and I had a rivalry after she betrayed me so when it came down to Evan and I going home, we had to play dirty! He played his idol so I needed to test my manipulation. Despite our beef, I somehow convinced Lexi we were on good terms and had her throw her vote off me while getting the other votes on her! Previous Survivor player you respect most: Jenna B! She was my ride or die during Angel Falls! If there was one person to lose to, I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else except her! Previous Survivor player you respect least: Will Lott, it’s pretty self explanatory. Why did you come back?: It’s been 8 seasons, I needed this break before I came back. I want to win this probably more than anyone else because I’ve come close TWICE! I could have won if I did ONE small thing differently on both seasons...I need to perfect it this time and prove myself! Voting History Trivia * Ally's Temae, Chrystu'u, Auyan, and Mierda flags won the respective season's flag making competitions. Thus making Ally win 4/4 flag making challenges. * Ally is currently tied with Miguel for most competition wins in a single season with 6. * Ally is currently tied with Rob and Nathaniel for most idols held in a single season with 3. * In December 2018, Ally was promoted to Bureaucrat alongside Toby, replacing Alex and Hunter. Category:Contestants Category:Returning Players